A Crazy Doodlebop Romp
by henry.hboen
Summary: The Doodlebops find themselves in a strange situation. Based on the animated Rockin' Road Show.


The Doodlebops appear to have themselves in a bit of trouble.

"Bad news." Bus Driver Bob said. "The bus has broken down."

"How are we gonna get home now?" Deedee worried, with their poodle Bop Bop fainting into her arms.

"Well, to find our answer, we better start walking." Rooney moaned.

"Wait one moment! Everyone see what I see?" Moe exclaimed, pointing to a small town to their left.

"Good eye." Bob said happily. "Maybe they have a mechanic down there. Let's go!"

The group of five all start making their way to the town, all eager and all smiles.

=== A FEW MOMENTS LATER ===

They arrived, and the first individual to greet them was...a swallow?

"Greetings. I am the welcoming swallow."

Everyone was baffled.

"Is this really happening?" asked a stunned Deedee, while Bop Bop held out a sign reading "LET MY NIGHTMARES COME!"

"A talking swallow!?" Rooney shouted.

"Err..pardon me, ma'am." Bob said, trying to ease the situation. "Do you know where a mechanic can be found in this town?"

The swallow agreed. "Sure, but you must adhere to this one rule before you proceed."

"ANYTHING! (ARF ARF!)" everyone blurted.

"In these parts, it is a major offense to be dirty and unhealthy."

"Us? Dirty?" Moe questioned, before he smelt the stench coming from his armpits, making him wheeze.

Everyone else noticed they were dirty in some way, too. Deedee has a stain on the back of her dress, Rooney's lower half is covered in sauce, Bob has an oil stain on his pants, and Bop Bop discovers she has bugs taking refuge in her fur.

"And as such, you'll all have to take a shower."

"A shower!? (Arf arf!?)" everyone moaned.

The bird simply nodded, before gesturing to them to follow her. As the group follow her through the town, some others swallows look at them with strange looks, to which they nervously wave. At one point, Deedee stops to admire the buildings.

"Wow! Look at all that hard work! So creative." she gushed, with Bop Bop barking in agreement.

"I still don't have much faith in that swallow woman and her beliefs." Rooney deadpaned.

Bob put a hand on his shoulder and wagged a finger. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"He's right." Moe chimed.

"Aw, nuts. Here we go." groaned Rooney.

Moe proceeded to do a lengthy speech like a preacher. "If the birds like keeping clean, then we should show that we care about our own well being by-"

Meanwhile, everyone else was cringing, until they decided to ditch him.

"WE GET IT! WE'LL WASH! (ARF ARF!)"

Moe was only left to wonder why they fled, before catching up to them. "Hey! Wait up, guys!"

=== AT THE SHOWERS ===

In a cylindrical building, everyone is now placed in a giant shower station to be cleaned. A chubby swallow, likely the owner, walks in and activates the system.

Everyone gets drenched with water from the big showerheads that came from retractable areas in the walls. Then, giant brushes came from the top and started cleaning their bodies. Unfortunately, everyone is ticklish, so it results in making them laugh for a few minutes.

Laughter eventually turns to fright, however, when the brushes quickly draw back so that the showerheads can wrap themselves around most of the gang, revealing everything to be a trap. Deedee, on the other hand, manages to escape, but as she does, she runs smack into the chubby swallow, who proceeds to squish her in a death hug.

Four more swallows enters the building and look at the other four, struggling to get free.

"You fools are coming with us!"

One by one, they picked them up and headed outside. Bop Bop, scared out of her wits, barks for Deedee.

"I'm sorry, Bop Bop. I'm trapped myse-ACCK!"

She finally passed out from the tight hug, dropping to the floor, to the other's shock.

The chubby swallow cackled sadisticly as she followed the others out the building.

=== AND THEN... ===

In a temple, Rooney, Moe, Bob, and Bop Bop are faced with a large swallow in regal attire.

"I'm the king of the swallows. It is my duty to make sure this place is suitable for swallows of all kinds to live in."

"Yeah, we get it. (Arf. Arf arf.)" the four deadpaned.

"But, it is also my duty to rid this town of anybody who dares to come in here and ruin it with flith! Your punishment will arrive in a few seconds."

The king then turned his back to them and stopped to his throne.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Rooney quivered.

"I hope we don't get burned and eaten." Moe cried.

"Stop it! You're scaring Bop Bop." Bob demanded, as the poor pooch shook in fear.

At that moment, the king turned around quickly. "CALLING ALL SWALLOWS!"

Multiple residents burst in through the windows and formed a giant circle around him. The king then began to sing.

King: "No dirt makes me feel immortal! For years, I'll remain your saviour."

Other swallows, joining in: "We love you, o dear king. We'll promise to save your almighty soul-"

The Doodlebops looked dumbstruck as this occurs at first.

"-always dance by your side. Embrace, and kiss as the sun sets do-"

Our heroes then suddenly start feeling touched, as tears streamed down their faces.

"-cherishing everything about our own lives. The time has come to say-"

By this point, the four have broken down, their crying mixing with the singing. And then...

Rooney: "Forever and ever, as time flies by, we'll always be at your side."

Then, Moe and Bob: "Dancing like precious butterflies. We'll always be at your side."

And lastly, Bop Bop barked in rhythm.

=== A FEW MINUTES LATER ===

"-always be at your side."

The song concluded with Bop Bop giving off an emotional howl before bawling again.

"Such beauty and grace." Moe praised.

"I've never felt this heartfelt over something so mundane!" Rooney cried.

"Ditto!" Bob added. "And we'll always be together forever, too!"

The gang cried all at once again, and the swallows eye them. One of them approaches the king.

"Your majesty. Part one of the intruder prevention plan is finished. Shall we proceed onwards?"

"Yes."

=== MEANWHILE ===

Deedee has finally awoken. She storms out of the building, wanting to give the swallows a piece of her mind.

"I swear if they did anything horrible to my friends, I'm gonna-"

She stopped herself upon hearing noises from down the street. She looked to her left to see all the swallows marching and singing another cheesy sob song while they carried the still sobbing quartet above. An enraged Deedee has had enough.

"Oh, it is on!"

She charged towards the birds. The king notices this and tells the group to stop so he can deal with her. He takes out a giant egg and throws it at Deedee, where it explodes upon contact, releasing a mist that surrounds her.

"Seriously? That's all you go-ACCK!"

Deedee began feeling pain all over her body.

The king gave a gloating laugh. "I've captured you in a mist that causes extreme pain to those who breathe it in. Toodles!" The king ordered everyone to continue walking.  
Bop Bop, through her tears, watched as Deedee suffered right in front of her, causing her to whimper. The swallow carrying her hears this and whaps her in the face.

"Shut up!"

=== EVENTUALLY ===

All the swallows quickly got to work filling a large boiling pot with steaming water and food so to cook their captives alive.

"It's almost ready, you majesty."

"Good. In the meantime, I'll choose my first victim."

He scanned the four until he made his choice.

"That pink dog."

Bop Bop yipped in terror.

"I always knew this is how it would end for her." Moe wailed.

"MOE! (ARF!)" the other three moaned.

=== MEANWHILE...AGAIN ===

Deedee was lying on the ground, still aching everywhere.

"When-OW! is this madness-AYGH! gonna wear off!?"

Suddenly, the mist was sucked off of her, making the pain go away. When she looked up, she saw yet another swallow using a vaccum to help her.

"Thanks...wait. Why aren't you with the other swallows who've got my friends?" she asked.

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't take people's lives because they're different." he replied. "Now, I've seen everything starting when they all waltzed down the road. And shortly after they left you like you were, I hastily went for my powerful cleaner to help you. Right now, they could be doing anything to your friends, so I suggest we get on going down to them."

"Sounds great!" Deedee squeaked.

The duo proceeded to walk off.

"By the way, my name's Razor."

"And I'm Deedee!"

=== BACK WITH THE BOILING ===

Bop Bop was now hanging from the top of a pole having been forced up there and is now being egged by the birds to jump into the pot.

"Come on, you dumb dog! JUMP!"

"Let us taste your meat already!"

The poodle could only howl in fright. Rooney, Moe, and Bob look on helplessly.

At that very moment, Deedee and Razor appeared at the scene. They were shocked as to what they saw.

"Those monsters!" Deedee quietly growled.

"Alright, here's how things will roll." Razor spoke. "You'll save your dog, while I'll take care of these bird brains."

Deedee nodded, before they sat off.

Bop Bop clinged on with all her might, the swallows enjoying every second of her misery. That is, until they heard this...

"Hey, bizarro beaks!"

They all turned around to see Razor. Unknown to them, Deedee successfully sneaks behind the group.

Bop Bop tried calming herself down, to no avail. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Psst. Bop Bop."

The pooch looked down to see Deedee with her arms outstretched in an attempt to get her to jump.

"Everything will be fine. Just jump into me!"

Bop Bop took a deep breath and leaped off. She was thankfully caught.

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

Bop Bop responds by licking her twice.

Razor then shows up. "Man, that took quicker than I thought." he said, examining the knocked out swallows.

He is greeted by snarling from Bop Bop.

"Chill, Bop Bop. He's on our side. He even helped me out of that cloud of pain."

Bop Bop barked as if to say "sorry".

"It's okay. Now, let's check in on the guys."

The remaining three are still whimpering in fear over being cooked, until they saw who came up to them.

"Deedee?!" Rooney exclaimed. "You're back! And you saved Bop Bop! And-A SWALLOW!"

He, Moe, and Bob freaked out.

"He's with us." Deedee said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Bop Bop. Do you thing!"

Following Deedee's command, Bop Bop quickly got to work using her claws to slice the coils off, while also unintentionally harming them.

"YOWCH! OUR BUTTS!"

Bop Bop could only grin sheepishly.

Suddenly, the swallows woke up, but they behaved differently. They were all teary eyed.

"PLEASE! OH, PLEASE HELP US FIND A WAY TO BE MORE RESPECTABLE TO NEWCOMERS!?" the king screeched.

"Perhaps I could suggest something." Moe entoned, walking up to him.

"Cover your ears, folks. He's at it again." Rooney said. Everyone, minus Razor, did so.

=== MOMENTS AFTER ===

"And that's why I suggest you guys should accept the fact that everyone gets dirty sometimes."

"Such beautiful words!" the king cried. "EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME!"

He and his band of swallows exit the area to work on their newfound kindness.

Bob went up to Razor.

"Thank you very much, kind sir. And before we go, do you happen to know where a mechanic is?"

"You're looking at him right now!"

Everyone was taken back a bit.

"Huh. The more you know." Moe commented.

=== AND SO... ===

Razor finished repairs on the bus. "Try it out, Bob!"

Bob started the engine. "It works! Hop aboard everyone, we're going home!"

Everyone else hops on.

"Hope to see you guys sometime soon." called Razor. "Bye!"

Bye! (Arf arf!)" the Doodlebops called. They drove off down the desert road, not saying much. Eventually, Moe broke the silence.

"Well, what a strange time."

"You do have to admit that they can sing well." Bob said. He then wiped tears. "It was such an amazing song!"

"No, don't even mention the son-AHH HAHH!" Rooney cried. Moe and Bop Bop began sobbing again as well.

Deedee, unamused, whips out her keytar.

"Time to perform some bubblegum pop to fix those faces."

She begins a song.

"You are my bestest friend. The one that I always want to see. Because I really like you. Nothing can ever throw us off."

The gang all stopped crying, and started bobbing and singing along.

"I'll do anything for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do. Fist bump and then hug me, as we're friends, the ones meant to be."

They continued singing all the way down the road until they got back, happy to be alive and well.


End file.
